


Sicko Lives

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: Don't get me wrong, M/M, Pre-Relationship, but - Freeform, he lives, he only had about 10 pages but deserved so much more, i mean could probably be read as platonic but i didn't really write it with that in mind so, im still an asshole and he didn't get away unscathed, listen, or just the start, sicko deserves so much more love, sicko lives, sorry traviss taking back another character you killed off way too early
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:05:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Sicko wakes up, missing one thing, but gaining another.





	Sicko Lives

**Author's Note:**

> I realized Sicko deserved to live. So he does. He just has some adjustments to make.

Sicko opened his eyes to be confronted with a small medbay. He tried to put things together, to figure out how he got here, and he honestly couldn’t remember. Last he could recall was the mission going sideways, and him sealing himself off due to a hull breach. There hadn’t been that much air left.  

He turned his head to see a commando half asleep in the chair next to him. “Fi?”

Fi startled, scraping the chair on the floor, but recovered quickly, locking eyes with Sicko. “Hey, you’re awake!” 

Sicko really took in Fi’s state, his hair dishevelled, bags under his eyes, sleep marks pressed into the side of his face where it was leaning against his clothes. He looked like he had been there for quite some time. He looked like hell.

“Why is it that every time I see you, you look like you’re going to throw up.” 

“Stop worrying me, and maybe I’ll stop looking like this.” Fi replied immediately.

Wait? Worrying  _ him _ ? Nope. Shoving  _ that _ aside for later inspection.

“What happened?” 

Fi ran his hand through his short curls, seemingly unaware of how it tousled his hair perfectly. “Well, everything went sideways, per usual, and your ship got blown off. Surprisingly enough, Delta saved all our shebs, and I-” Fi cleared his throat, slight blush appearing at the tips of his ears, “ _ -we _ , made sure to go back for you. Your ship was almost completely decompressed, but sealing yourself off was smart. We were able to extract you and get you into Delta’s medbay.” 

“How long ago was that?” Sicko felt pretty gnarly, but not as bad as he would have expected for practically freezing in almost zero atmo. 

The blush that had started at Fi’s ears, moved down his neck, “Well, you’re in pretty bad shape. It’s been almost a full week… and a half.”

“What?! And I’m still in Delta’s medbay?” Sicko tried to sit up, but realized that was not his best course of action and laid back against the pillows. “Why didn’t you just ship me off to a med center?”

Fi looked the most uncomfortable that Sicko had seen him since he woke up, his eyes flicking to Sicko’s lower half. 

Sicko’s eyes followed and… oh. Well. That sucks.

“Suppose I’m pretty lucky you only needed to take the legs, huh?”

Fi sighed, “Yeah, I’m so sorry, there was just too much damage.”

“Hey, hey don’t look so down, it’s not a good look on you. I’m not dead, and I’m sure I’ll get along just fine. You aren’t sending me to a med center to get reconditioned, so you must have other plans in mind for me.” Sicko wasn’t quite sure how he ended up comforting Fi, but he would honestly do anything to get that worried look off his face. 

“We are on our way to meet Sergeant Skirata, Prudii and Kom’rk. The Sergeant wants to meet you before Prudii and Kom’rk take you to the farm for recovery.” 

“Why would any of them want to take care of a newly legless pilot?”

The light blush that had started on Fi’s neck had deepened, and he kept his eyes on Sicko’s hand rather than making eye contact, “I commed Kal’buir, and told him about you, what you did for us. That you didn’t deserve to  _ die _ because of  _ us _ .” Fi finally looked up at him, “He agreed; you don’t deserve that. So he recruited Kom’rk and Prudii to set you up. They’ll make sure they have everything you need.”

Sicko was actually speechless for the first time in his short life. Fi not only demanding they go back for him, but intervening on his behalf, to make sure he would have a  _ life _ , and not just reconditioned like so much scrap. It was a heady feeling. 

Sicko placed his hand over Fi’s, “Thank you.”

Fi took a hold of his hand and smirked, “Hey, can’t let a good pilot go to waste, can I?” 

“Aww, you think I’m a good pilot? I’m touched.”

Fi’s smile went a little soft, but still teasing, “Yeah, touched in the head.” He paused for a moment, looking a bit uncertain again, “Mind if I stay ‘til we get to the others?”

Sicko squeezed his hand, “Sure. Not like I’m going anywhere.”

Fi rolled his eyes, but didn’t take the bait. He just rested his chin in his free hand, and talked with Sicko until he fell asleep. Maybe losing his legs wasn’t the worst thing that could’ve happened to him.


End file.
